DreamGirls
by Ambrelle Shirak
Summary: The RW boys ponder over what would make the perfect girl. Written perhaps ten years ago.


"Dreamgirls"

By Ambrelle and Niamh

* * *

Ryo passed Sage a blank look over the rim of his tea cup. "Why are you asking me?"

Sage sighed. "Because you're the first one I looked up to see." His devilish grin spread wider. "Now, c'mon... what's your dreamgirl like?"

Ryo put his cup down with a soft clink. Continuing to stare at Sage like he had two heads, Ryo began tentatively. "Well, she'd have to like tigers..." He reached down to scratch the ever-present Whiteblaze. "Sensitive... but strong..." he paused, thinking.

Kento took the opportunity to whine loudly. "Can I have some more tea?"

Ryo glanced askance at Kento, but passed him the teapot. Kento reached out and grabbed it by the bottom.

"YOUCH! That's hot!" Kento glowered at Ryo. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Ryo sighed. "Cuz I thought you'd be smart enough NOT to grab it like that.."

Sage stifled a chuckle. "Come on Ryo, you're not done yet... continue..."

Ryo thought that Sage was acting weird... maybe it was the tea? No... everyone else was fine drinking it. "Fine, Sage... she'd have to be an independent type.. and she would also have to accept and understand my responsibilities as a Ronin."

"Ooh... good point..." Rowen acknowledged.

"Okay," Sage mused, motioning with his fork. "Since you spoke up Ro... you're next... dream girl.. and it better not be that hot ticket in the supermarket!" Sage chuckled.

Rowen rolled his eyes expressively. "First of all, that "hot ticket" of yours has fluff for brains. My girl would have to be able to understand my vociferous vocabulary without sitting there with a dictionary in her lap!"

Sage shook his head, taking another bite of his salad.

Kento reached across the table, right across Rowen's face. "'Scuse me!" Kento apologized. "Just grabbin' dressin'!"

Rowen pushed the offending appendage from his view and retrieved the salad dressing for L'Appetite. Kento remained mute as he snatched the bottle from Rowen.

"Secondly," Rowen continued slightly miffed. "She'd have an unrelenting passion for... ME!"

Sage nearly spewed. "YOU!" He choked momentarily on a stubborn piece of lettuce. Swallowing a mouthful of tea, he amended himself. "I mean... I didn't expect that from you!" His eyes were widened, astonished and practically BOTH visible.

Rowen managed to keep a straight face for some time while Sage sputtered and died a slow and agonizing verbal death.

"I... I... What? I... Holy GOD!"

Moments after Sage had finished his oral death, Rowen lost his control, and nearly fell off his chair with laughter.

Kento peered over at Rowen's plate. "You gonna finish that chicken?"

"No, Kento... have it..." Rowen pushed his plate toward Kento, who attacked it voraciously.

Sage sighed. "Well... since Kento is otherwise occupied... you're next, Cye." His smile grew wider as Cye reddened.

Cye ran his finger along the inside of his shirt collar, feeling constricted and claustrophobic. "Can I pass?"

"NO!" Rowen, Ryo and Sage exclaimed in the same instant... Kento's face was still too full of food to speak.

Cye felt himself turn redder. Taking a deep breath, he expelled in one long word... "Idon'tknowenoughgirlstomakeadescision!" He then promptly covered his face with his hands, fearing the wrath of the red-monster called "blush".

Sage did his best to control his laughter, not wanting the littlest Ronin to feel more out of place. Running a hand through his hair and flipping back the fey lock (which fell back into place instantly), he composed himself and turned to Kento.

"How about you?" Sage asked.

"Huh?" Kento looked up from his food.

"Who's your dreamgirl?" Sage clarified with a exasperated look.

"Oh... I don't want a dreamgirl... I wanna real one..." He paused for sake of point. "But SAGE steals 'em all!"

* * *

Authors' note: This is was a stream of thought story that my friend and I wrote one night, many years ago, during a sleep over. This was before either of us were introduced to the Japanese version of Ronin Warriors, so the American names and personalities have stuck. I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
